A la luz de la Luna
by Karo113
Summary: Mientras Amu duerme tranquilamente un lindo chico neko le hace una visita en la noche descubriendo que la pelirosa tiene sueños pervertidos con el. xD es mi primer fic y mi primer Lemmon, asi que no sean malas y dejen reviews!


**A la luz de la Luna**

Era de madrugada, la noche era serena y fría, Hinamori Amu subía las escaleras a paso rápido pero en silencio para dirigirse a su habitación sin que la descubrieran, era tarde y si notaban que estaba despierta la regañarían

Al llegar finalmente a su cuarto se colocó un camisón violeta con pequeños corazones negros, algo transparente, se acostó en la cama dando las buenas noches a sus guardianes chara quienes la imitaron y entraron cada una a su huevo correspondiente.

A mitad de la noche una silueta se coló por el balcón de la habitación ya que al estar tan cansada la muchacha olvido ponerle el seguro.

La silueta se movía sigilosamente por el cuarto, iluminada por la luz de la luna, sus reflejos eran los de un auténtico felino, finalmente llego cerca de la cama en donde estaba la muchacha y se la quedo observando por unos minutos.

Hinamori Amu estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a su almohada, haciendo que su camisón quedara por arriba de sus rodillas y lograra transparentase su ropa interior de color rosa.

Ikuto rió por lo bajo al notar esto, el cuerpo de la pelirosa todavía era el de una niña, aún no se había desarrollado completamente, Aunque igual al chico neko le resultaba excitante, si Amu era excitante a su modo.

De repente la joven comenzo a suspirar placenteramente como si estuviera teniendo un sueño que la llenara de satisfacción.

Ikuto sonrió de medio lado – _"¿Qué estarás soñando niña hentai?_"-Pensaba divertido para sus adentros.

De un momento a otro el suspiro se transformo en un gemido, salido de lo más profundo de su ser.

La sonrisa en la cara del neko se ensancho aún mas, definitivamente Amu estaba soñando algo pervertido.

Pero se quedó petrificado al escuchar como el gemido pasaba a convertirse en un nombre, su nombre….

-Ikuto- Gemía la joven entre sueños-

El peliazul se acerco a ella susurrándole algo al oído en un tono casi inaudible

-¿Así que me deseas pequeña hentai?- Luego de decir esto acarició cuidadosamente el sedoso cabello de la chica.

Al sentir el pequeño roce Amu abrió los ojos rápidamente

-¡I-Ikuto! ¡Hentai!- Exclamó al notar que había entrado a su habitación sin permiso y estaba demasiado cerca.

-Mira quien habla, la que gime mi nombre entre sueños- Dijo mirándola divertido-

La cara de la joven se tiño de bordo y se tapo con las sábanas para ocultar su sonrojo. Esta reacción hizo que el muchacho comenzara a reír.

-¿De que te ríes?-Pregunto enojada y nerviosa-

-¿Acaso no es divertido… Que me desees tanto Amu?- Pronuncio el nombre de la pelirosa con tono de lujuria-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ikuto eres un Ba---!-No pudo acabar con su frase ya que la boca de Ikuto se apoderó de la de ella con salvajismo, introdujo su lengua saboreando cada pequeño recoveco de la misma.

Repentinamente se colocó sobre ella, en posición dominante, como un gato acorralando a su presa. Beso la comisura de los labios de la joven para continuar bajando hasta su cuello el cual lamió y mordió arrebatándole a la muchacha un gran suspiro placentero. Esto no tenía comparación con su sueño, era mil veces mejor.

Velozmente le arranco el camisón, tan fuerte que lo único que quedo del mismo fueron pequeños pedazos de tela.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Era mi favorito!-Exclamó haciendo un mohín en señal de berrinche-

Si, definitivamente Amu Hinamori Aún era una niña.

El peliazul comenzó a lamer el oído de Amu lentamente causándole escalofríos, para luego acercarse a el y susurrarle por lo bajo.

-Luego de esta noche, yo seré tu único favorito- Sonriendo con arrogancia-

La joven no dijo nada, solo agacho su cabeza sonrojada.

Tomando la iniciativa las inexpertas y temblorosas manos de Amu, comenzaron a desabrocharle la parte de arriba del uniforme al chico, esto no solo le causaba demasiada vergüenza sino que también algo de miedo.

Al notarlo, las manos del neko se posaron sobre las de ella para ayudarlas a terminar con la tarea, luego arrojo su camisa al piso. Amu se quedo boquiabierta, el torso de Ikuto era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, no paraba de recorrerlo con una mirada cargada de deseo.

El muchacho sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con lujuria que la pelirosa tenía en esos momentos. Se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes logrando hechizarla completamente.

Las pequeñas manos de Amu comenzaron a acariciar el fuerte y bien formado torso de Ikuto, quien cerro sus ojos para sentir el cálido roce de una manera mas profunda, Lo acariciaba con ansiedad hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrepierna del neko, donde se frenó súbitamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ansioso-

-Etto, Aún…aún… no te has quitado los pantalones- Dijo apenas en un susurro, completamente sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza-

Ikuto río con ganas, le resultaba demasiado divertida la situación.

-¿Con que eso quieres eh?- dijo seductoramente-

-¡No!, ¡no es eso!, solo que yo… yo… -El sonrojo aumentó en sus mejillas.- ¡No es justo que tu puedas verme en ropa interior completamente y yo no!-Dijo molesta-

Otra risa se escapó de la boca del peliazul, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pantalón salió volando haciéndole compañía a la camisa negra que formaba parte de su uniforme, ahora ambos habían quedado en ropa interior.

-¿Así esta mejor Amu?-Dijo mordiéndole el oído-

-H-Hai- Dijo avergonzada-

Nuevamente la chica le acarició el pecho, hasta que se detuvo al llegar otra vez a la entrepierna de Ikuto notando que estaba bastante excitado, apartó sus manos rápidamente y roja como un tomate, miró hacia la pared-

-¿Ahora que sucede, pequeña hentai?- preguntó sonriendo-

-Etto… yo… no… puedo…-Dijo agachando la mirada- deseaba continuar, pero ¿que pensaría Ikuto de ella?, tenía miedo.

-Tócalo- le ordenó-

-¡¿Nani?!- pregunto toda roja y nerviosa-

El chico neko tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó suavemente sobre su miembro el cual ya estaba endurecido. Lentamente, con las manos temblorosas Amu comenzó a acariciarlo provocando varios gemidos en Ikuto.

Sonrió de manera arrogante, al notar que una niña como ella podría producirle eso a él.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo sonriendo el peliazul-

Le quitó el sostén cuidadosamente para no romperlo esta vez, Luego de deshacerse de el, acaricio los pechos de la niña, notando que no eran tan pequeños como creía.

Los pequeños gemidos que salían una y otra vez de la boca de la pelirosa lo excitaban completamente, mordió su cuello, continuó bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos y lamió sus pezones de forma delicada.

-¡Ikuto!- Jadeaba Amu-

Salvajemente devoró los pechos de la pelirosa, logrando que el calor que ambos sentían en su interior aumentara hasta límites insospechados.

Continuó lamiendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte intima de la chica en donde de una manera rápida le quitó su ropa interior y la arrojó al suelo.

Con ambas manos le separo las piernas e introdujo su lengua en el sexo de la chica, deleitándose con el mismo, recorriéndolo completamente, consiguiendo que Amu gritara de placer.

Luego la pelirosa cambió las posiciones, dejándolo a el abajo para tomar ella la iniciativa

Mordió su oreja lamiendo su lóbulo una y otra vez para excitarlo más ya que sabía que las orejas eran el punto débil del neko.

Acarició su cuerpo varias veces, notando los músculos que el chico poseía, cosa que lo hacían ver muchísimo más atractivo.

Finalmente llegó a la entrepierna del chico, quitándole la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo al igual que ella.

Sin tanto miedo como la vez anterior, acarició el miembro del peliazul, para luego colocarlo en su boca y lamerlo, sintiendo como la excitación en Ikuto crecía mientras gemía su nombre.

-¡Amu!- Con su voz cargada de deseo-

Rápidamente el peliazul volvió a dominar la situación dejado a la joven debajo de el volvió a devorar sus pechos de una forma frenética casi salvaje. Sintiendo como la pasión en la pelirosa crecía cada vez más.

-Amu, ¿Estas lista?- pregunto jadeante-

-Hai, Ikuto-

Luego de escuchar esa afirmación el neko introdujo delicadamente su miembro en el interior de la chica para no lastimarla, la pelirosa sentía un dolor indescriptible, el cual le hizo dar un grito de dolor acallado por los labios de Ikuto

El peliazul comenzó a penetrarla suavemente para no causarle más dolor del que ya sentía en esos momentos, poco a poco el insoportable dolor fue convirtiéndose en pequeñas oleadas de placer que iban creciendo al igual que las envestidas de Ikuto.

Las penetraciones se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas y salvajes, haciendo que ambos gimieran, sudarán y jadearan el nombre del otro.

Finalmente el acto culminó con el deseado orgasmo para ambos uniéndose en un grito final lleno de éxtasis.

Totalmente exhaustos y sudorosos se dejaron caer en la cama respirando agitadamente.

La pelirosa abrazo al muchacho y colocó su cabeza en el pecho de este.

Ai shiteru Amu- Le dijo dulcemente-

Ai shiteru mo Ikuto

Luego ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo quedando profundamente dormidos, abrazados.

**Fin**

**Es mi primer fic! _ adoro esta pareja! ojala les guste!**

**pD: dejen reviews! ^^  
**


End file.
